Rings
by procol harum
Summary: “I don't care what they think, Doug. I mean, if they see the rings, good for them, but I really don't care what they end up thinking about us afterwards.” uh wasn't sure about the genres but i think those work though...


**Title: **uh Rings...  
**Prompt: **#45 Rings  
**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **slash  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Summary: **_ "I don't care what they think, Doug. I mean, if they see the rings, good for them, but I really don't care what they end up thinking about us afterwards."_

**A/N: **Written for steverick over on lj for the prompt. And I am really sorry if there any mistakes. I could hardly sleep last night so I'm not that 'alert' and my vision is really mucked up. Tell me if you see any, though please :D Oh, and I'm pretty sure Tom said he was 21 in the pilot, so uh ... and uh I'll work on that other one once i get ideas.

When Tom arrived at the chapel that morning, he had not been expecting it. Sure, maybe a few shouted, "Happy birthdays," from various co-workers, or a pat on the back, or some other simple gesture that meant nothing more than congratulations on making it another year. But a party? No. He had only been at the chapel for a little less than a year now, so it wasn't like he knew the birthday traditions -- Ioki and Judy had had theirs before his arrival, and Doug's wasn't for another month. He hadn't been there long enough to celebrate another person's birthday and yet he had just assumed they were done simply. He should have expected more, though, considering the group he worked with and what it was that they did for a living -- most teenagers did enjoy a good party, after all.

"Happy birthday, man!" Doug called out cheerily as he clapped Tom on the shoulder heavily – the two gestures of congratulations Tom would have gladly settled for instead of everything else. "You're what now, 23?"

"22, Doug. And what is this?"

"What's what?" Doug asked, a confused look settling upon his face.

Tom waved his arms about frantically, indicating the surrounding room, the people(he didn't even recognize half of them) dancing or standing around, something that resembled a cake... "This, Doug," Tom stressed the name, hoping to gain a more detailed answer this time.

"Well," Doug stated simply, looking around the room himself and smiling lightly. "It's a party, Tom." Doug spoke slowly, enunciating each word as if he were explaining to a five-year old how to count to ten or tie their shoes.

"I know that," Tom snapped hastily, annoyed. "But why? I don't need a party."

"What?" Doug exclaimed, only mildly surprised, though. In the less than a year that he had known Tom Hanson, he had not seen him as a party type of guy – that hadn't stopped him from throwing this celebratory one, though, because hey, it was the guy's birthday after all.

"Never mind," Tom mumbled. "It's just weird, that's all."

"Well get used to it Tommy. We do this for everyone's birthday, _every year_."

Doug hadn't been lying two years ago when he had said that each chapel worker, or at least the ones first there when Jenko had been in charge, with Captain Fuller celebrating instead of the former, would be getting a customary birthday party each year. And that first year Tom had been slightly put off, quickly sneaking away to the upper level where the lockers were to spend time by himself. Surprisingly, he hadn't been found until hours after, when the party had started to die down. He had been able to enjoy his time better after that. This year, though, he was celebrating his 24th birthday – and of course, a party had been thrown.

"Happy bithday, Tommy," Doug called out cheerily, quickly making his way towards the younger man. "I got you something special, too."

Tom looked up into the beaming face of his partner, a smile gracing his lips. "Yeah? Where is it?" he asked excitedly, looking Doug up and down for any sign of his gift.

Doug smiled again before heading off towards the staircase, pulling Tom by the arm with him.

"It's kinda a secret. Since uh, we kinda are."

"Yeah," Tom let out slowly, glancing around cautiously to ensure they weren't being followed. They had started seeing each other seven months previous and had yet to tell anyone at the chapel. They weren't exactly ready to tell because of all the questions they knew would come with the announcement, and it was really just something that they felt would be better left unsaid for the time being.

Doug reached the bottom of the steps and let Tom's arm go, casting a quick, mischievous grin over his shoulder before heading up towards the lockers. Tom followed quickly, wondering why there had to be so much concealment with him getting a gift.

"Uh Doug, this isn't gonna include sex or anything is it? Because anybody could come up anytime."

"What?" Doug began laughing but gave no answer until he made it to the top of the steps. "No way, Tom. Or at least not here."

"That would be a way for everybody to find out-"

"Duck!" Doug hissed quickly, grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him down to the ground.

"What?" Tom whispered harshly, Doug's weight on top of him making it hard to speak.

"Sorry," Doug replied, standing up slowly and casting a glance over the railing. "I thought I saw somebody walking by."

"Well duh," Tom replied. "People walk by down there all the time. What's the big deal anyways? You're just giving me my gift."

"Yeah I know," Doug started slowly. "But it's just, it's kinda... stupid."

"Stupid?" Tom laughed lightly before pushing himself into a sitting position. "I doubt that Doug. You always give out great gifts."

"I do?" Doug grasped Tom's hand tightly and helped in pulling him back up to his feet. "Well yeah, guess I do."

"Just shut up and give me my present," Tom replied quickly. "Where is it?"

"In my locker Tommy. And if you don't settle down I'm not gonna give it to you."

"But you have to!" Tom cried out sulkily, putting on his infamous pout.

"I don't have to do anything," Doug replied simply. "But for you, well, I guess so..."

Doug turned away from Tom and went to his locker. Tom followed him like a lost puppy, giving the older man little space as he opened the door and reached up on the top shelf. Seconds later he had pulled out a small box the size of his fist.

"What is it?" Tom asked excitedly and Doug jumped, not realizing that Tom had been that close to him. "Give me some space, Tom, and I'll give you your gift."

Tom took two steps back and waited as Doug turned back around to face him. He handed the box over slowly, a nervous grin forming on his face.

"What?" Tom asked cautiously as he took the box. "Is there something alive in here?"

"Nothing alive could fit in that Tom," Doug replied with a small laugh. "Just open it, okay? And no laughing."

"No laughing huh?" Tom mumbled under his breath as he pulled at the top of the box, blue ribbon falling to the floor as it came loose. Nestled inside the box were two silver bands, identical save for one being slightly larger. There were no engravements or fancy jewels, just plan silver stretching around in a taut metal loop.

"Uh Doug," Tom stated slowly, pulling out the smaller of the rings and examining it.

"I told you it was stupid," Doug muttered, embarrassed. "Look, I'll just return them and get-"

"No," Tom cut in. "It's great. But what are they for? I mean, they're rings right?"

"Of course. I got them because I... I love you Tommy. And I knew we can't get married, but I wanted something to show for it and I saw these and-"

"Doug, shut up," Tom cut in lightly. "You're rambling. And this was a great idea, Doug, I love it, and I love you, too."

"Yeah, seriously?" Doug replied anxiously, getting that goofy grin he always had when nervous or happy. In this case it was both.

"Yes, seriously. I love you, and I love the gift. Thank you."

"Great!" Doug replied exuberantly. "I didn't think you would, but I'm really glad you do." Doug reached over and pulled the remaining ring from the box. As he slipped it onto his right ring finger, he smiled lightly: "I guess we'll have to tell everybody about us, now though."

Tom put on his own ring, smiling at the gift before turning his gaze back towards Doug. "I don't care what they think, Doug. I mean, if they see the rings, good for them, but I really don't care what they end up thinking about us afterwards."


End file.
